Jahanam
by eviltama
Summary: The gundam pilots are majorly outnumbered after a setup by Oz. Who is the voice that offers help?
1. A mysterious gundam

Title

Title:…Still thinking of one (1/?) * that's is if ever gets finished!* 

Archive: Not that anyone would want it…though ask plz… [www.geocities.com/emelia84][1]

Warnings: Self insertion fic…hopefully not too OOC if it goes on there will be 3x4/4x3 and 1x2/2x1 

Disclaimer: Uh…I do not own Gundam Wing…I own the immortal realms and Emelia and Jahanam but that's it! 

--------------------------------- 

"Heero if I don't get some help here I'm gonna be roast Shinigami soon!" Duo's voice pleaded as he struggled to fight off the mobile suits attacking him and the others. 

"Acknowledged" Was the only reply he got as Heero himself struggled to keep Wing in one piece. "Maxwell, you are not the only one in that situation so unless someone thinks of something fast…" Wufei didn't even bother to finish the sentence, everyone knew what he meant. 

"Little one? Are you okay?" Trowa asked frantically after watching Quatre get knocked about by a dozen MS. "I'm…fine…just a bit busy" Quatre replied as he tried to get a MS off his back, as well as take care of the other 10 or so that surrounded him. "I think…we are out numbered in this fight…" Quatre started to say when as strange voice interrupted his communication. "Well I should say you are…at least by 10 to 1 or more!…You wouldn't perhaps be willing to accept some help would you?" 

"Who are you?" Heero demanded of the voice. "I'm a friend. Do you want my help or not?" 

"Heero, who ever it is, is telling the truth. They bear no malice towards us…and we need the help." Quatre said to Heero on a private line. "Trowa, Wufei, Duo?" "Hn, we should at least know his name…an injustice…but we are already at the receiving end of an injustice today…if they can help let them do so as long as they stay out of my way." Wufei yelled as he tried to fight off the mobile suits which out numbered him and were over powering him easily. 

"….Same as Wufei" came the reply from Trowa who was battling his way through the offending mobile suits towards Quatre. "Duo?" Heero grunted out as Wing took a strong hit to the side. "Hmphff, fine with me as long as I get some help!" 

Opening up the other line Heero said "Help accepted." "Took you long enough" The voice replied with a hint of amusement. Heero gazed around the battle field looking for another mobile suit or some form of weaponry coming to their aid. Spotting nothing he jammed his finger into the comm. Button "So where the hell are you?" A quiet laugh was transmitted through the speakers at Heero "Right here"Looking up Heero spotted a dark spot in the distance getting closer to the spot where he was fighting. 

Suddenly two mobile suits exploded causing a chain reaction to the other 3 next to them. Glad they were out of his way Heero focused on the other 5 vying to attack him. 5 to 1 he could handle. Warming up the beam cannon he fired and demolished 4 of the 5 around him. Glancing around quickly he spotted the dark spot again this time over near the beleaguered Deathscythe. Ignoring it while he destroyed his last attacker, he them tried to find it again only to have lost sight of it completely. 

"What the Fuck was that?!?!" A frustrated and tired Duo cursed into his radio. Heero smirked "That..i assume was our help."Heero flew over to where the now free of attackers gundam floated unsteadily in mid air. "Fucking hell what is it? A bloody mobile doll?" Turning to his console again he called Wufei " Has your help arrived yet?" "Hn…I want to know who the hell they are! Who ever the hell it is they just wiped out a dozen or more suits in one hit." Heero growled. 'That does not sound normal' "Quatre, Trowa? Status?" 

"We're both fine, our help arrived just in time." "Hn…Good" Opening up his radio Duo spoke to the 'help'. "Uh..thanks for the help, so who are you?" Receiving no answer Duo asked again "You there?"There was a small crackle before the voice answered "Yea..i'm here. It's cool. The names Emelia ,the one and only Evil and Master of the Immortal Realms" The other Pilots didn't say any thing for the moment shocked at the outlandish introduction. Duo cackled gleefully "Duo Maxwell at you service! I run and hide but I don't lie! Otherwise known as Shinigami!" A small laugh echoed through the speakers "Nice ta meet ya. Tho I don't suppose we could manage to meet at some other time? Preferably not when a fresh bunch of suits are heading towards our current locale?"Heero scowled and the pilots held a quick meeting. Duo, since he'd already introduced himself conveyed its result to the other pilot. "Theres a national park off to the west, 'called Duran NP. Land there and we'll meet you in the main picnic area in an hour." There was silence for a few minutes until "Deal…until then…see ya" 

The only notice the other machine gave of its exit from the area was a slight hiss of wind heard as it went past Wing and Shenlong. 

* An hour later * 

"So…You think he's gonna show?" Duo asked balancing on the balls of his feet as he stretched. Heero grunted and stood beside Duo. Pulling his gun from his spandex (A/N: Don'tcha love spandex space?) he scanned the surrounding area. A slight rustle was heard as a dark figure stepped out of the shadows. Training his gun on the figure Heero cautiously approached it. "Freeze." The figure shrugged and kept walking. "So I'm guessing one of you fellows is Duo Maxwell…and from what I guess I hope to the Goddess above it's not the fellow with the gun and the bad dress sense!" Duo smirked, holding back a laugh. Heero stopped about 7ft away from the dark figure and scowled "Freeze or I'll shoot!" he barked loudly. The figure stopped and inclined its head comically. "Oki…technically I've stopped…so now what? Spread'em? Throw my weapons on the ground? Do you plan to feel me up and down?" Duo suppressed a laugh once again, noting the studied amusement within the voice. 

Heero glared at the figure, it was just barely morning, not even enough sun to wake the daisy's yet but if the figure couldn't see Heero's glare they were blind. "Hn, put you weapons on the ground and move away from them." He ordered. "And if I refuse?"Heero sighted his gun towards the figures head. "Oh…a man of little words, many threats I see. Fine. The guns I'll put down. The knives you'd only get off my dead body." Moving slowly hands in the open 2 guns were laid on the ground then kicked towards Heero. "The knives too… and move away from them…don't kick them" Heero ground out, his patience very thin. The figure shrugged and moved back a step. "I don't care if we talk from here. I am not placing my knives on the ground. I don't see you putting any of you weapons on the ground…" 

"Hn." Duo walked over to Heero pushing the gun down from its target. "OK we talk like this. Who are you and where are you from?" "You know my name already and I am not from anywhere in particular" Heero started to raise the gun again only to have it pushed down by Duo "That's not much of an answer…where did you get what you were fighting in? Who gave it to you?" The figure shuffled its feet causing Heero to tighten his hold on the gun. "The gundam I was.." "Gundam?!!?" Duo and Heero both spat out at the same time, both glaring dangerously at the figure who nodded. "Yes, gundam…made from gundaminuim. It was created by my friend Master E, who in thanks for helping get it built let me program and pilot it." 

The sun had risen half way above the horizon making Heero and Duo clearly visible to the other party, but the other pilot…Emelia was still in the shadows. At a halt for what to ask Duo said "Walk forward, I can't see you in there." Emelia nodded and took a couple of steps forward into the light. Her light brown hair glowed in the sun, giving it a blonde tinge. The long black coat seemed to soak up the light and her rounded face with deep brown eyes seemed to be framed in darkness, despite the fact her hair glowed in the early sun. 

Heero seemed to splutter at the sight of her… 'A girl!' his mind screamed at him. 'A girl rescued us ALL!' Duo seemed to have similar thoughts as he blustered out "A girl! You're a bloody girl!" Emelia just shrugged "Well no duh, the name does sort of give it away, does it not? And unless I'm mistaken I don't have any blood on me at the moment so I am NOT a bloody girl." Scowling she looked at the 2 dumbstruck pilots. Calling out just loud enough to be heard across the clearing she said "Hey, you other pilots would you mind coming and waking these 2 idiots up! The seem a bit shell shocked." Getting no reply she walked over to Duo. And pushed him gently on the shoulder "Come on you nit wit, snap out of it." Before she could even turn around she felt the cold hard steel of a gun at her neck. "Touch him again and you dead." The menacing monotone of the boy ground out. Putting her hands at her side she shrugged "Fine, now if u don't mind. Move the fucking gun before it turns into slag." 

Heero glared at the back of her head, knowing there was no way she could go through with her threat. "I'll give you one more warning…Move the fucking gun before it turns to slag in your hand!" Duo moved to push Heero's gun away from the girl only to have the girl grab his wrist just as a red beam shot from somewhere in the distance hit the end of Heero's pistol. Automatically jumping away both Duo and Emelia looked back at the empty spot that was Heeros' gun. Swearing and cursing Heero held his hand close to his chest then leapt at the girl, only to catch empty air. "I warned you…" Heero focused his glare on the girl "How in FUCKS name did you do that?" Both pilots moved to surround the girl, anticipating that if need be they could easily knock her over. 

"Not much for polite conversation are you? Either way if u don't mind, Duo, I assume. Would you please control your friend here…he looks a bit stressed…" Duo moved forward in front of Heero. "Answer us, how the hell you did that and who the fuck are you?! I want straight answers!" Emelia shrugged "Technically 'I' didn't do that, Jahanam did. And before you ask…Jahanam is my gundam, who as I said I got given by Master E for helping build it. And you already know who I am…I am Emelia. Enough for you?" 

Duo narrowed his eyes "No, why were you here today and why did u help us?" "I was on my way back home when I spotted the fight, and not one to forgo a good fight I came this way and saw you lot having a bit of difficulty. Is it hard to believe that I am a nice person at heart and just want to help?" 

"Hn." Emelia turned around and headed towards her guns "Either way, its nice chatting and all but I have to get home. It's past my bedtime you see, so.." Pulling a sheet out of her cloak and picking up her guns she turned back to the 2 pilots. "Here.."She passed the sheet to Duo "I am an ally, we fight for a similar cause and I'm always looking for something to do, so if ya want to talk some more, here's my email addy and my messager handle." Moving around Duo to face Heero she held one of her guns, butt first, towards him. "Take it, Yours isn't worth the metal its made out of now." Heero didn't move only continued to glare at the girl so in one quick move she placed the gun in Heero's fist and walked off. 

Heero growled and raised the gun in his fist, aiming for the girls head he sighted to shoot only to find Duo pushing the gun down again. "Why?!" He ground out, pissed off at the girl who showed him up. "Come on we'll go talk to the guys and sort this out." Moving towards where Quatre and Trowa were sitting in the bushes at the edge of the picnic area, the pair stopped when they noticed the large shadow they were walking in. Turning around they looked astounded at the gundam standing before them. 

Similar to both Wing and Deathscythe, the black monster stood directly in front of the sun blocking the light and creating and almost surreal background. In its hand it held, what looked like a staff made with 2 light sabers end to end. And then it disappeared.Simply vanished. No shadow, no sound of it moving, just gone. 

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/emelia84



	2. A GIRL!!!

*that afternoon*

Title:Jahanam 

Archive: I don't think you'll want to…ask first though its also at [www.geocities.com/emelia84][1]

Disclaimer: I don't own GW…hell I don't even own my own pc…dad does…damn…

Warning: uH…selfinsertion…crappy writing…OOC-ishness…and anything else I said in the first part!

------------------------------------------

*that afternoon*

Back at the current safe house the pilots gathered around the table in the lounge room. Duo was sprawled over Heero who was still seeing red after his encounter with 'the girl', Quatre and Trowa sat on a lounge chair practically on each other and Wufei was seated on the floor facing the other pilots.

"Well, what are we going to do?" Wufei decided to start the ball rolling, otherwise Heero looked like he might explode. "Nothing." "Why Heero? We can't just ignore her…and she did help us out this morning" Duo turned to face Heero… "So...ok she roasted your gun…but I mean if she had anything against us she could have taken us out then." "Hn. J was pleased." Wufei and the others looked at Heero in surprised curiosity. 

"What do you mean by pleased?" Trowa asked quietly. Heero scowled again "He was…happy…that we had the…fortune…to encounter…'17'." "17?! KISAMA!" Wufei blustered. "Since when was there a 17? There's not that many gundams! Oh sweet Nataku save us!" Heero grunted and pulled out his laptop from under the lounge. Placing it on the table facing the others he opened up the media player and showed them the clip he received from J after getting back to the safe house. Apparently after meeting with Duo and Heero, the girl had reported back in and in turn 'Master E' had reported the meeting to Dr. J.

"Well, from what it looks like J might have been setting us up…especially if he was…'pleased' that we 'happened' to meet her." From the look on Heero's face that was what he thought too. "If it was planned…do you believe that J might include her in our missions? Or begin to pair us up with her?" Wufei asked still looking at the screen. "Hn. Possible" Duo scoffed "It's more than fucking possible! That sadistic bastard would probably do it without a thought!" Trowa nodded in agreement "Then I believe we might have a problem." Quatre looked at Trowa scrutinizing his words. "Why, would we have a problem?" "Little one, we have no idea of her fighting capabilities, she might be a potential risk on a mission. We cannot have that." Quatre gasped "Ooops, but I mean if she's that good a pilot, shouldn't she have had some training?"Duo smiled "I think we'll have to ask her about that…soooo…if we are gonna contact her…Can I write the email please!!!!" Quatre giggled. "I think perhaps we need to meet her...all of us and somehow assess her…"Heero smirked evilly "Test course…" 

The others shied away from the look on Heero's face…he looked happy, in a demented way. "Uh sure buddy boy, maybe you would like to organize that?" Duo asked cautiously. Heero nodded, he was going to make the girls life hell…even if it was only for one day. Wufei rolled his eyes but kept a cautious distance from Heero, considering to his knowledge he still had that girls gun on him. Reaching over Duo pulled the Laptop into his lap and started to write his email. Quatre got up and leaned over his shoulder, giving Trowa a good view of his behind at the same time as trying to correct spelling errors in Duo's writing. A few minutes later Duo finished typing and pushed Quatre back into Trowa's arms. "So…pick a date people. When are we going to get her to run Heero's…uh torture...um...test course?" Quatre looked at the calendar hanging on the wall. "Our next mission together is in a week or so isn't it Heero?" Nodding the affirmative Quatre continued, "Will Tuesday be long enough for you to organize your course Heero?" Nodding again, Duo typed the date into the email and connecting the laptop to the phone line sent it.

Standing and looking at the rest of the group Duo said "Now, my dear friends all we do is wait…"

* At Emelia's house *

Yawning Emelia jumped over the back of the lounge and landed softly on the cream cushions. Biting back another yawn she absently thought about her meeting with the other 2 gundam pilots. "The great Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell, who'd have thought…" she muttered to herself when she heard a quiet ding. Getting up, she frowned towards the kitchen, "I didn't have anything in the microwave" Taking a quick look around the kitchen she looked at her charging laptop. The mail window was open. Seating herself on the bench she opened the mail and scanned the letter. 

"Next Tuesday hmmm…and here I thought I'd have black marked myself with that bunch as soon as I slagged Heero's gun… Oh well…Might as well accept and see what happens" Looking at her self she muttered "Maybe it is time I got into a bit better shape…" Sending a quick reply asking for a time and place she decided that she had better polish up her 'skills' before her… 'test course'. "Damn J…stupid Jackass probably wouldn't tell them, about my training….just let them torture me for a day and see if I come up to their standards…" She shook her head ruefully. "Damn, I'm glad I like my job" It was only a few minutes later when she heard the 'ding' again. Scanning the email she read out, "3am, Soulon Park…Be prepared for anything…Oh well looks like I might just have to polish up my skills before our next meeting…" 

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/emelia84



	3. A torture course? nuh..its just a test c...

Duo glanced at Heero, then at his watch

Title: Jahanam (3/?)

Rating: crappy

Pairings: …if it gets going 1x2 3x4 

WARNINGS: UH crappy story..self insertion… attempt at humour… OOC cause I cant write…etc there be bad writing ahead..

--------------------

Duo glanced at Heero, then at his watch. 2:55. The girl should be here soon. "Heero you sure this is what you want me to do?" "Just do it baka, if she gets caught that's her own fault. Make sure you're back here in time to meet Trowa." Just then they heard a car door slam. Hiding in the shadows the 2 waited until the girl was in sight. 

"Show time, see ya later Hee-chan!" Bouncing out into the open area Duo startled the still half asleep girl. 'Yawn' "'morning. Very early in the morning might I add…So what am I here to do?" Duo grinned "Well my orders are simple, you're meant to follow me." Emelia shrugged "Sounds easy enough." Smirking Duo replied "Through an Oz Base or where ever the hell else I wanna take ya…" Grunting she acknowledged his words. Yawning again she asked "So whats this supposed to prove?" "Stealth, whether you can even come close to comparing to the God of Death and whether we can trust you…and so on…so lets make a move and get this over with! On the otherside of dawn I have a bed waiting, whereas you have another part of this 'course' to complete…" 

"Hn…bloody marvelous that is. So how many parts to this torture are there?"

"5 that I know of…Heero made it up, so I in a small way pity you." 

"Ah…thanks for the pity, though you can keep it. I don't do this job for nothing." Duo laughed and ran off into the darkness. Yawning once more Emelia followed him muttering. "What the hell…lets play follow the leader!" 

*********************

Duo sighed, it was too easy! Taking a quick look back at the girl he noticed she looked bored as well. Nudging her he whispered "How about we spice this up…wanna go pay a visit to 'His Excellency's room' here?" Nodding, the girl gestured 'Lead the way'. Grinning like a cheshire cat Duo did just that. 

There were very few guards around this early in the morning, so they weren't a problem. The problem was the doors. They were all electronically locked. If this were a normal mission Duo would have blasted his way in, but due to the unusual circumstances it was not an option. Shrugging he looked back at the girl to see if she had any ideas. Only to find her leaning out the window. "Hey! What the fuck are you doing?!?! Trying to get us caught?!" 

Pulling herself back in the window Emelia smiled and motioned him over. "You want to see what's going on in his rooms follow me! But be warned…you may not like what you see." Frowning Duo cautiously followed behind the girl. They walked along the windowsill then used the roof to walk on, finally sitting on top of a lattice the girl pointed at a window. "Take a look." Bending over to peek in the window Duo nearly fell off his perch when he saw in side. 

Giggling quietly he looked at the girl who was looking quite amused. "How did you…?" "Trade secret my friend…Time to go?" "Wait on…I gotta get photo's of this." Pulling out a small disposable camera he took photos of the room and it's * occupants* "You lead the way, I'll follow. We go back to the park." Nodding Emelia took the lead again and started to lead the way back through the base to the front gates where they had come in.

Stopping in one of the corridors Emelia gestured for Duo to stay put for a second. Creeping forward she took a look in the security room, hoping to find the guard asleep she was disappointed to find him on the phone. Waiting until the guard turned around she nodded towards Duo and they both snuck under the guards nose. 

Everything was going fine until red lights started flashing around the place and the guard towers started to rove the spotlights. "What the hell are they doing that for?" She whispered to Duo behind her. They moved to go past a large entry to something like a mess hall when Emelia grabbed Duo by the shoulder. "No...wait…someone's coming.." Duo listened, but couldn't hear anything. "No there…" Just then the door swished open and a troop of guards came through.

"..Intruder my ass…its probably that mechanic gone awol again…"

"Can't I just go back to bed? It's too bloody early to be up…its inhumane!"

After they passed Emelia turned to Duo. "We weren't seen so either someone else has or they've been tipped off? Shall we take a guess?" She glared at Duo for a moment then turned in the direction the guards went and slowly moved off. Duo leapt forward and grabbed her shoulder "Listen…he wouldn't do that! Its not like him!" Emelia coldly shook off his hand. "I don't know him, I don't know you…all I did the other day was help. That's all I ever fucking want to do, so how about I help us both now and we get the fuck outta here?" Without even waiting for an answer Emelia moved silently through the corridors, Duo trailing behind.

Looking at the front gate absently Emelia stated the obvious "Well we wont be going out that way." "No Da.." Flashing a smile back to Duo she said "How do you feel about climbing though?" Duo looked at her "Climbing over the electric fences? You've gotta be joking! One of us or both of us'd be electrocuted!" Pointing off the her left she said "How's about climbing a good old fashioned tree then?" Grinning like a maniac Duo nodded and slipping through the shadows like they were made for them the pair stopped at the base of a large tree. 

Gauging the height of the first branch Emelia gave Duo a leg up then had him give her a hand up. Climbing the tree like squirrels Emelia went up until they were well and truly over the fence. Grinning like she was having the time of her life she said to Duo who was seated on the branch behind her. "2 choices my dear Watson, old chap. Jump and land on the branch down there or swing off it to the ground."Duo replied grinning like the devil himself. "Well Holmes, old boy. I daresay I shan't be swinging of that branch." Standing up on the branch Emelia said "You don't mind if I go first? Those lights are giving me a shocker of a head ache!" 

Nodding Duo watched as Emelia took a couple of running steps and bounded off the branch, making it wobble slightly. Flipping in the air she grabbed hold of the other tree and swung herself onto it like a gymnast. Using the inertia behind her she flipped off the branch once more and landed on all 4's on the ground. She slipped into the shade of the tree and motioned for Duo to come down. Following a similar route to Emelia Duo leapt off the branch and landed on the branch of the other tree. Climbing down from there her joined Emelia on the ground. "To the park?" "Oh yes dear Watson, most assuredly." With that they slipped away towards the park to meet Trowa.


	4. See it wasnt so bad... onto Trowa

At least half awake by now Emelia walked arm in arm with Duo to the park
    
    Title: Jahanam (4/?)
    
    Rating: crappy… but hopefully getting better
    
    Pairings: …if it gets going 1x2 3x4 
    
    WARNINGS: UH crappy story..self insertion… attempt at
    
    humour… OOC cause I cant write…etc there be bad

writing ahead..

-------------------------

At least half awake by now Emelia walked arm in arm with Duo to the park. "YAWN..can't wait to get back home..I can go back to bed until a decent hour" Laughing Emelia said "Well at least you can..i gotta do this…whatever you want to call it…I mean isn't getting up _this_ early enough torture?!"

"Woo hoo!" Duo yelled and ran and glomped on Trowa. "You are my savior Trowa, bed here I come!" Still buzzing around Trowa Duo did a quick introduction. "Emelia this is Trowa. A man of very few words. Trowa this is Emelia. Now I let you two have your fun and I'll go back to bed!" "C ya Duo. Oh and when u get time get those photos developed cause I'd like a copy!" Emelia called as she waved, turning back to Trowa she asked "Well, what next?" 

Without answering Trowa walked over to the car and hopped in. Shrugging Emelia followed and jumped in. "Did you bring a gun?" Emelia looked at Trowa surprised to hear him speak. "Uh…sure I did. Why?" Starting the car up he said "We are going to a shooting gallery." Too busy watching the sunrise over the mountains Emelia replied "Oh…"

"It'll take us half an hour or more to get there." Nodding Emelia settled into the seat and fell into a light doze.

------------------------------

Waking up Emelia felt a hand on her shoulder shaking her lightly. Opening one eye she found it to be Trowa "We're here." Yawning she sat up and got out of the car. Following behind Trowa she watched as he waked up and knocked on the door to the gallery. Standing behind him he motioned for her to stand in front of the door.Just then the door opened and an old lady in her dressing gown appeared in the doorway. "What do you people want?! The gallery doesn't open until 9…so go away." Feeling a nudge in her ribs Emelia stepped forward. "Excuse us for bothering you this early ma'am, but can we please use the gallery…I…I have a test today and I need the practice." Giving her an innocent girl look the woman hummed and ahhhed for a few minutes before she opened the door to let them in. "Sure, Why not. You from the OZ base? See lots of you young whipersnapers 'round here practicing. It's nice see you young'uns getting involved in something worthwhile. You and your 'friend' go and 'practice'…" With that… and a smug look on her face the old woman walked away. "Oh yeah, come and tell me when you're leaving my dears!"

Trying to keep a straight face Emelia and Trowa made their way into the shooting gallery. "So… I guess I have to prove to you I can shoot or something?" Trowa nodded his bang never moving. Privately Emelia wondered if his bang ever did move…

Trowa walked up to the end bay and placed a target sheet on the peg. "Show me your gun." Puzzled Emelia pulled out her smaller gun and showed it to him. Gauging the caliber of the gun he moved the target halfway along the pit(1). He silently handed over a case full of blanks, which he pulled from under the desk. "Shoot for the head and heart." Shrugging Emelia took the bullets and reloaded her gun emptying her bullets into her pocket. Raising the gun she looked at the target and shot. It was too close to bother aiming for. Pulling it back in Trowa said nothing as he changed the target to a smaller one. This time he moved it all the way back. "Four shots. Head, heart and shoulders." Were the only things he said. 

Blinking to clear her eyes Emelia absently wished she had her glasses with her. She wasn't short sighted but it helped to be able to see your target properly to get an accurate shot in. Taking careful aim this time she shot off the head and heart then resighted for the shoulders. Mumbling out loud she said "Should 've brought my glasses...then I'd be able to see the damn thing!" Trowa made no indication of hearing this comment but when he brought the target in he took a closer look as to where the bullets hit. 

Tearing up the 2 sheets of paper he motioned towards a simulator in the corner. Moving across to it Emelia was reminded of the simulator she used in her training. Only this one was much more rougher. Pulling out a token from somewhere Trowa put it in the machine and said "Play." Emelia looked closely at Trowa…or as close as she could get taking into consideration his bang. "Well, you really are a man of very few words." Turning back to the simulator she looked at the 2 guns connected to it. Pink and Blue. Turning up her nose at the pink one she picked up the blue one. She was surprised to find it was actually modeled on a real gun and actually balanced. Quickly reading the on-screen instructions she raised her gun and started to play.

Once she got started only a bomb blowing up the place could have gotten her to stop. Humming a tune which sounded amazingly like 'Hi ho hi ho it's hand grenades we throw…' she ruthlessly killed her competition and demolished the scoreboard. Typing her name in as EVIL on the top of the scoreboard she turned back To Trowa who had been unobtrusively standing behind her the whole time. "Anything else?" she asked with a devilish twinkle in her eye. Shaking his head Emelia was still surprised to find that his bang still didn't move. "Now I take you to Quatre." With that he left the gallery, leaving Emelia to say goodbye to the old lady. Muttering as she left she said "That was really sadistic…sweet old lady my butt…"

-----------

(1)No I do not know what I am talking about…im taking an educated guess…he he ^_-

Oki..now I gotta think of the next part… oh well…I've still got a few days of holidays left to do it in..he he

UM: ur damn right.


End file.
